Duskanoid
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: A young misunderstood girl named Skyler who lives on her own finds a Bakugan unlike anyother.Mascarade takes an intrest in not only Duskanoid,but in Skyler as well.Can The Brawlers help her?Shun/OC/Mascarade and Hydranoid/OC/Drago.Havn't seen the show in a while so this is like a combo of season 1 and the game.Tell me if anyone is OOC tell me how to fix it.Sorry if OCs Mary Sue.R


**I own nothing except my two OC's. I haven't seen the show in a while so my brawl writing might not be the best. First and most likely only Bakugan story.**

Sitting in her desk in the back left corner of the class room Skyler had her chin in the palm of her black gloved hand and she starred out the window with bored dark purple eyes. With her other hand she twirled a piece of very light long blonde curly hair. Her skin was very pale. She was in math class right now and her teacher was teaching rise over run.

_God kill me. _Skyler silently prayed.

"Skyler come up here and solve the problem." Mrs. Grabosky said. (Mrs. Grabosky was my math teacher in real life to.)

_What? Are you bored up there?_ Skyler thought. She looked up and saw Slope m= -15.0 over 30.0. Skyler got out of her seat and walked up towards the front of the classroom. You know a lot of times when you walk up towards the board and it seems like a year to get up there? That's what Skyler felt like. As she walked past a girl she heard her whisper "Emo freak." Skyler ignored it.

"Shut up!" A girl named Runo whispered.

Skyler was thankful to her. Skyler picked up a white board marker and solved the problem quickly. -0.50. Even though she didn't look like it Skyler was a strait A student. Her appearance didn't show it though. She wore black pumps, black fish net thigh highs, a black skirt with dark purple lace under it, a silver chain belt, black tube top, a black jacket that ended just below her breasts and black nets that covered up the rest of her arms. Everyone thought she dressed too old for a thirteen year old but she looked older than everyone else. Kids always asked if she was in high school.

"Correct." Mrs. Grabosky said and Skyler walked back to her seat. When she sat down she gently placed her black shoulder bag on her lap. She quietly and carefully unzipped her bag. She reached in and brushed her fingers against her Bakugan. She was a brawler yes, but not in the group The Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She was a Darkus brawler and she liked to coordinate that into her outfits. She carefully felt around until she pulled out her motorcycle keys. That's right, she had a motorcycle and she could drive it like a pro, she even did wheelies every now and then.

She got the motorcycle on her eleventh birthday. Her father taught her how to ride when she was seven, he was a stuntman and Skyler had been riding ever since. Skyler lived alone now though. When she was eleven she got involved in a bad crowd. In the end she was sent to Juvenile Delinquent Detention Center. When she got out four months later her parents kicked her out because they were embarrassed that their perfect little girl would do that.

Skyler looked up at the clock, a minuet until the final bell. She started rubbing her dark purple lips; the shade matched the color of her eyes, together. It was a small habit she had developed when she was running out of patience. When the bell rang everyone made a mad dash for the door except for Skyler. She calmly stood up and walked out the door. As kids got on the busses Skyler walked over to her black motorcycle parked at the front of the school. Skyler hopped on, took her keys and turned on her motorcycle and checked her reflection in the mirror, making sure her black eye shadow hadn't smudged like it sometimes did. She looked at her chain necklace and silver chandelier earrings. While looking at herself in the mirror she saw the mean girl from class walk up with two other girls.

"Hey Skyler." The head girl asked with a sweet voice.

"Buzz off bitch, I'm busy and I don't need your massive ego in my business." Skyler said in an emotionless voice.

The girl seethed with rage. "Do you know who I am? I am Jennifer Andrews and my dad owns the largest fashion network in the whole world!" She screeched.

Sighing Skyler turned away from the mirror and looked at Jennifer, expressionless but eyes burning like a purple fiery hell. "With all due respect Jen, you aren't your father. See unlike you he's smart. Your failing every class and don't ask how I know everybody knows it." Actually Skyler found out when she memorized Jennifer's lunch code when she punched it in so that she could look at her grades and other private stuff.

"I know stuff." Jennifer said, sounding unsure and running out of things to counter with.

"Really?" Skyler laughed. "Who was the first president of the united states?"

"Barack Obama!" Jennifer shouted.

"George Washington." Skyler said and then started giggling uncontrollably.

Jennifer started turning bright red and then turned the shade of a ruby when one of her friends said "Even I knew that and my grades are worse than yours." Two seconds later Jennifer finally came up with something to say.

"EMO BITCH!"

That was one step too far for Skyler to ignore. She placed her hands on the handle bars. "I'm not emo I'm Goth." On that final word her motorcycle roared to life and flames shot out of the back pipes. The girls screamed in surprise and ran to catch the last bus. Skyler grabbed her purple helmet as the last bus drove away.

"WAIT!" An orange haired girl named Alice called running towards it. But it didn't stop and it left.

"Hey Alice!" Skyler called waving her hand to one of the few friends she had. When she looked Skyler beckoned her to come over. When Alice walked over Skyler asked. "Need a ride. We both have the same shift times at the store so I can just give you a lift."

Alice spoke in that same gentle voice. "I don't know, I don't want to be a burden." Skyler sighed.

"Come on Ally." Ally was a nickname that Skyler called Alice sometimes. "I give other employees rides when they need them, when we have the same shift times." She added.

"I know. It's just that," Alice hesitated, "I'm scared. I've never been on a motorcycle."

Skyler smiled. "Come on Ally don't you trust me? You'll be fine. I've been riding this baby for two years and riding in general for five. I won't speed or do wheelies or anything like that if you don't want me to."

Alice looked like she was about to reconsider when she said "But I don't have a hel-".

Skyler pulled out a bright green helmet for Alice. "Met." Alice finished.

Skyler handed it to her friend and put her own helmet on. Once Alice was sitting on the backseat Skyler backed out of her parking space. "Ready?" She asked. Alice nodded. Skyler started going at an easy pace of 25mph. Once Alice calmed down she started to giggle excitedly. Slowly Skyler picked up speed until they were at the current speed limit of 45. About halfway to the shop police sirens sounded behind them.

"What's going on?" Alice asked quietly and in a panicky voice.

"It's okay Ally. The cops in this town know me. I'm only pulled over when I'm speeding which I'm not or a new cop sees a thirteen year old girl driving a motorcycle. Just stay calm and let me do the talking." Alice nodded.

Skyler pulled over. She took off her helmet and so did Alice. Two cops came over, one new one and one Skyler knew. The younger cop started lecturing her like he was some kind of professor. He was holding a chocolate donut and some coffee

"You're in a lot of trouble missy. Driving underage and without a license are we?"

Skyler took out her wallet. "Actually officer I do have a license." When she showed it to the cop his jaw dropped.

The older looking cop shook his head and smiled at Skyler.

"Sorry Skyler, he's new."

She chuckled. "Newbie." The two had a good laugh. "You know how a love braking them in Jake." She grabbed the new cop's donut. "Mine now since you made me pull over." She took a bite of it and then spit it out. "This has Jelly filing." She took his coffee, took a sip, gurgled and spit it out like a fountain about two feet away. She took a real sip and then put the donut in the coffee. When she gave it back she said "Next time no filling and not decaf. I hate that crap."

Jake laughed and gave Skyler a high five, signaling her that she could leave. The two girls put their helmets on and sped away.

"How did you get a license?" Alice asked.

"I know a guy down at the depo." Skyler replied.

The two girls arrived at the shop five minutes later and were now an hour away from their shifts ending and closing time. Alice was in the back organizing the cards and Skyler was out front filling out some papers when she heard the bell ring. She looked up and saw to small hands on the counter.

"Hello?" Skyler asked trying to peer over the counter. A little boy jumped up so he could see. Each time he jumped up he would speak

"Hi… ma'am… I'm buying… my first… Bakugan."

Skyler chuckled and walked out from behind the counter. She knelt down in front of the boy so she was eye level with him. "Really? What kind of Bakugan do you want? We've got'em all, Ventus, Haos, Subterra-"

"I want a Pyrus." Skyler chuckled again and took the boy behind the counter.

"Everyone wants Pyrus. You know I play Bakugan to." Skyler said as she unlocked the display case.

"Really?" The boy asked eyes wide with amazement. "What attribute do you do?"

"Darkus. Most people can tell by the way I dress." Skyler motioned to her outfit. "Is there any particular Bakugan you want?" Skyler asked, her eyes scanning all of the Pyrus Bakugan.

"My brother let me watch him battle and his opponent used this rhino dinosaur thing. Do you have that?" The boy asked staring in wonder at all the Bakugan balls.

Skyler nodded and pulled out the one he was talking about. "It's called Pyrus Saurus. He comes in different forms like Sub Terra but he's still a pretty cool Bakugan. Is this the one you want?" The little boy nodded and smiled. He walked back around to the front of the counter. "That's 260 Bakugan Points." The little boy gave the points to her excitedly and when Skyler handed him Pyrus Saurus he jumped for joy and ran off.

At the end of the day the girls closed up shop. Skyler offered Alice a ride home but she said she could walk from here. Skyler drove her motorcycle to Subway, picked up a meal and then headed to her apartment building. It wasn't a rundown building or a fancy one just your average apartment building. Once Skyler parked inside the garage she put her keys in her bag and just as she was heading for the door there was a bright flash and something hard hit her on the head.

"Ow! What the heck?" Skyler exclaimed, rubbing her head, cursing under her breath.

When she looked down to see what fell on her she saw a black and purple Bakugan ball. It popped open and it looked kind of like Dan's Dragonoid but in Darkus form and this one had six light purple horns on each side of its head, getting smaller as they got closer to its jaw.

"Ugh… what happened? Where am I?" It asked in a clearly female voice. She then floated up so it was in front of Skyler's face. "Where am I?" She asked. Skyler cleared her head from the shock of a talking Bakugan falling on her head and answered calmly.

"Earth." Skyler looked at the Bakugan more carefully. "Who are you? I've never seen a Bakugan like you before." She held out her hands and the Bakugan floated down onto them.

"I am Duskanoid, a Darkus Bakugan." Gently Skyler ran her finger over Duskanoid's head. Duskanoid hopped away from her touch. "Paws off!" Duskanoid growled.

"Want to be partners? You won't be able to battle with out one so why not me?" Skyler asked.

Duskanoid was silent for a few seconds. She then flew up to Skyler's shoulder. "Alright. I don't know what it is but I feel like I see myself in you."

Skyler laughed. "Hey can I call you Dusk? Duskanoid seems like a bit of a mouthful." Dusk nodded and two headed up to Skyler's apartment. It wasn't anything fancy, average sized kitchen with a bedroom down the hall to the right with a bathroom but there was a huge living room. Skyler walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter. Setting her shoulder bag on the wood surface she pulled out her Bakugan, homework and sub sandwich, Toasted turkey on Italian bread with tomato, lettuce, pickles, green peppers and salt and pepper. She also bought potato chips, coke and a chocolate chip cookie. Skyler opened up her social studies text book, took out her packet and a pencil and began doing her homework while eating her dinner.

"What are you doing?" Dusk asked, looking at the text book.

"Homework, this is what I do when I get home from work. But it's Thursday so after tomorrow I have to free days." Skyler explained.

She finished her homework in about twenty minutes and finished her dinner in ten more minutes. Skyler packed her stuff up, threw away the garbage and walked down to her room. Turning on a light the walls were covered in Darkus Bakugan pictures and the symbol. Setting her bag by her bed Skyler hopped onto the black sheets. She reached over to her night stand and grabbed a book called the Beast of Noor.

Throughout the rest of the night Dusk talked off and on with Skyler, asking questions about homework and the book she was reading. Skyler checked her clock. It was 10:00pm. She put on some skull Pajama pant and a white t-shirt. Skyler walked into the bathroom and washed the makeup off and brushed her hair and teeth. Skyler got under the covers and got herself all bundled up.

Dusk floated over by Skyler's face, "What are you doing?" Skyler groaned in annoyance.

"Going to sleep. Tomorrow at four we can go to the park and battle. Now go to sleep." Dusk turned to her ball form and sat on the nightstand. Skyler turned the lamp off and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
